


Drunk

by emetoandotherthings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arguing, Drunk Character, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Illnesses, M/M, Vomiting, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emetoandotherthings/pseuds/emetoandotherthings
Summary: Meet Mattie and Jude. They don't always argue. But when they do, it's good.WARNING: Includes vomiting.





	Drunk

            “No Mattie!” Jude wrenched his wrist free of Mattie’s grip; Mattie pouted childishly. “You’re fucking wrecked, I don’t want to dance with you!”

            It was only twenty to midnight, but Jude had realised as soon as he found Mattie inside the club that this was a huge mistake. Last Tuesday they’d had an argument and hadn’t spoken since – so when Mattie phoned practically begging Jude to come out, he’d felt wanted. After the shitty week he’d had on placement, he really needed the chance to wind down and have some fun; Eden and him had planned a film and beer night in the flat, but after the fourth phone call from Mattie Jude decided that he must want to make up, so he’d left the flat and headed into town. But while Mattie had sounded sober when he was on the phone, by the time Jude found him inside the club it was clear that the alcohol had hit him.

            “Come on!” Mattie whined, trying to tug Jude out onto the dance floor, but Jude pulled back.. Mattie was a sloppy drunk, and although the flush of red across his cheeks and chiselled abs visible through his flimsy vest sent involuntary thrills through Jude’s body, he didn’t find the behaviour attractive.

            “Let go!” Jude shook his head.

            “Suit yourself!” He shrugged, leaving Jude at the side of the room and heading back into the dancing mass. If he hadn’t already bought himself a drink Jude would have left right at that moment, but as it was he stood at the edge, deciding that he’d finish this beer then go home. He was annoyed – why had Mattie even called him if he hadn’t been willing to apologise for the argument. He probably just wanted a shag and thought Jude would be a cert – but increasingly Jude wanted more than the occasional shag. Further annoyance was rising in Jude as he gulped at his beer, watching Mattie grind up against some random blond guy. Whatever he might say – especially to Eden who thought Mattie wasn’t good enough – he was still attracted to Mattie, and jealousy burnt in his belly at seeing him dance provocatively with another guy. He should’ve just stayed in with Eden, cause now he was tired, jealous and pissed off all at once.

            Jude had only drunk half of his beer, but he couldn’t stand watching this any longer. He planted his beer down on the nearest table and began to fight his way though the mass of bodies to get to the exit. The night air was cold as Jude broke out of the mob and onto the street – heading in the direction of the taxi rank.

            “Jude!” He heard his name being called from behind, following him along the road, above the noise of the queues waiting to get into clubs – or eating chips after spilling out of whatever club or pub they’d been in. “Jude – slow the fuck down!”

            “I’m going home Mattie,” Jude called back, not even slowing his stride. “I can’t believe I actually thought you were going to apologise!”

            “Babe – wait!” Jude could hear Mattie catching up with him. “Hey! Jude!” Jude felt Mattie’s hand grab his arm, halting him in his tracks.

            Over at the side of the pavement a group of drunken girls heard Mattie calling and responded with Jude’s pet hate: “Na, na, na – na na na naaah! Na na na naaaah! Hey Jude!”

            “Shut up!” Jude shouted at them and they scuttled off. He couldn’t be bothered – he’d used all of his patience with the kids at school. He was tired., he needed recharging, not further draining down.

            “Jude, chill babe.” Mattie was still grinning, standing much too close than was comfortable.

            “Chill?” Jude said, his voice low. “I thought you were inviting me out so you could apologise.”

            “I am apologising babe!” He leaned in and Jude jerked back, knowing that if Mattie kissed him he’d lose his resolution and stop being angry with him.

            “You know I don’t want to be your fuck buddy anymore! It was fun for a while, but I want more…”

            “Shit man,” Mattie’s words were slurred, he attempted to reach out to Jude’s hand but his movements were uncoordinated and he missed. “I just wanna dance with you!”

            “No Mattie,” Jude shook his head, taking a step back. “Cause a dance’ll turn into something more and I’ll go home with you and hate myself in the morning.”

            “You won’t babe,” Mattie seemed to be swaying unsteadily on his feet, he stumbled forward a few steps. He wrapped his strong arms around Jude’s shoulders, the warmth of his muscles making Jude feel claustrophobic. “Come back and dance!”

            “No, get off Mattie!” Jude struggled to get out of Mattie’s grip, but Mattie only tightened his arms. “Mattie! Fuck off!” His arms were pinned to his side so he shoved at the awkward position he was at, one hand against his hip bone and the other against the squishy part of his abdomen, and pushed as hard as he could.

            “ _Ooooof!”_ Jude felt Mattie’s arms release him, and heard the rush of air that came from his shove; Mattie stumbled back a few paces. He stood silently with his arms limply at his side; his face had drained of its usual rosiness and his eyes were wide on his face,

            “Mattie?” Jude questioned when Mattie didn’t have his usual quip comeback; Mattie opened his mouth, but the only sound that came was a low gurgling, before he clamped both of his hands over his mouth – eyes widening further. Before Jude even had the time to process this movement, Mattie had leaned over to the side and a great gurgling gush of very liquidy vomit poured from his mouth into the gutter. There were noises of disgust from others in the near vicinity, and Jude got beside him as he coughed. “Mattie?” He said gently.

            The only response he got from Mattie was a belch, followed by another wave of liquid; Jude placed his hand on Mattie’s back and rubbed. He felt slightly guilty – had it been that shove that set Mattie off? But it seemed that Mattie’s body was now attempting to rid itself of all the alcohol he’d consumed.

            “Euch!” Mattie spat on the ground, Jude could feel him trembling underneath his palm, and it took him a minute before he righted himself. His face ws pale and his eyes a watery red. “Didn’t think that was gonna happen.”

            “Are you alright?” Jude asked, annoyed as he was he couldn’t be mad with Mattie when he’d just puked.

            “Will be – in a min,” he replied, leaving the mess in the gutter, which had begun to run down the street and into a drain, and leaning against the exterior of an office block. “I’ll get – _hic_ – some air, then go back in.”

            “You can’t go back inside!” Jude exclaimed, watching the muscles of Mattie’s chest heaving as he took deep breaths; unexpectedly he jerked forward, burping loudly. “Seriously Mattie, I’m taking you home – you’re in no state.”

            “Let’s just get a taxi,” he slurred, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the brick wall. Jude looked Mattie up and down.

            “I don’t think a taxi will take us,” Jude said honestly, “I’ll help you get home.” Jude circled his arm round Mattie’s waist, supporting him until he moved with him.

            Navigating an intoxicated Mattie through the street, dodging anyone in their way wasn’t quite as easy as Jude had hoped, and he was becoming increasingly concerned by the soft belches that kept issuing from Mattie.

            “You tell me if you want to pause for a bit, okay?” Jude asked.

            “Mmm…” Mattie didn’t seem to have the energy to reply, and even though he was still walking, that concerned Jude. “I’m just tired J,” he slurred eventually, then stopped abruptly, a heave rippling up his body. “M-okay.”

            “Honestly Mattie,” Jude sighed, he felt like he was ending his week looking after a giant child; Mattie allowed himself to be led on again.

            “Mmmm,” he hummed again, “ J – I don’t feel so good.”

            “How much did you drink?” Jude asked, but he knew the answer to that anyway – too much.

            “Jus’ some babycham, and vodka mixers, and shots – oh an’ I had a whisky,” he murmured. Jude’s stomach was turning just at the thought of that combination.

            “You’re the med student!” Jude said incredulously, they were out of the town centre and heading to the west end, where both of them had flats. “You should know not to mix your drinks!”

            “Ah-know.” His words ran into one. “Couldn’t resist.”

            “That’s the story of your life.”

            “Mmmhmm.” Mattie’s face was pale under the yellow beam of the street lights, and a sudden retch caught him. Jude winced as Mattie retched repeatedly, Jude was sure he was loud enough to wake people in the houses surrounding. The violent heaving lasted for another minute but he didn’t bring anything up. “I wanna go home.” Jude looked down at Mattie, doubled forward, clutching his stomach. The cool night air was clearly beginning to sober him up and he was realising just how bad he felt.

            “I know,” Jude rubbed Mattie’s back reassuringly again. “We’re nearly there now. Let’s keep going.” But Mattie gave another retch and a thin stream of puke spilled from his lips. “Come on.” Jude encouraged.

            “Wait-” Mattie pouted up at Jude, “I’m still sick.” Instead of pity or empathy, his earlier anger had hardened his heart, and before he knew it he’d said:

            “You’re not sick, you’re drunk – there’s a difference.” He regretted it almost instantly, and tried to follow it by saying, “I just want to get you home.”

            “Okay.” Mattie agreed weakly, beginning to walk again. “Might have to stop again.”

            “That’s fine, you do just that,” Jude said, then lowered his voice. “But if you spew on my shoes, I will kill you.”


End file.
